


Super Dads

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: The Next Generation: Avengers Offspring [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Sam and Steve being adorable, background buckynat, cause they’re both sneaky, steve is still a troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Steve and Sam take the kids out jogging and Bucky does some spy stuff.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, Maria Hill/Sam Wilson
Series: The Next Generation: Avengers Offspring [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143161
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Super Dads

**Author's Note:**

> I’m having so much fun writing these!! Eleven Drabbles written so far, with ideas for more. I live for happy domestic Avengers.

“On your left,” Steve jogged past Sam, giving him one of those annoying winks.

Sam rolled his eyes and kept his pace, knowing by how it was foolish to try to keep up with Cap.

“Someday, you’re gonna say that to the wrong person and get your ass kicked,” Sam grumbled, adjusting his grip on the jogging stroller. 

Both men had precious cargo in front of them, as they were on baby duty while their wives had a girls day out with Natasha, Jane, Pepper, Sharon, and Wanda.

Year old Sarah Rogers was beaming and looking around with wide blue eyes, while Sam’s seven month old son dozed in sweet oblivion. He swore the kid could sleep through a tornado, just like his mother, who was a master at tuning out the world when she needed to.

“Where’s Barnes?” Sam asked. “I’m surprised he isn’t out here running ahead of us and taunting, like the jerk he is.”

Steve laughed. 

“I actually don’t know. He said Natasha had sent him on some errands, but that’s all he told me. It’s a bit suspicious, actually.” 

“Very suspicious,” Sam agreed, eyes peeled for a sneaky former assassin who was his sworn frenemy. 

Meanwhile, Darcy and Maria were receiving text messages from Bucky with pictures of their husbands running behind the strollers. 

“They never knew I was there.” The text said. 

Darcy grinned and high-fived Natasha. 

“Awesome!” She told her. “You and Bucky are perfectly matched evil geniuses. These pictures are perfect and Steve looks so cute in daddy mode.” 

“This one’s going on my office wall,” Maria said smugly. “He refuses to let me take his picture, so drastic measures had to be taken. Tell Barnes he did nice work.”

Natasha nodded and quickly sent the text to her boyfriend. 

Bucky, concealed in one of Hawkeye’s “nests,” chuckled evilly and shared the pictures with Clint.


End file.
